The Unexpected Life Of Kuroko Tetsuya
by Anya Ceres
Summary: Murasakibara and Kuroko walk in to see something that never should have happened. With heavy hearts they go to Murasakibara's apartment and certain events lead to... unexpected things... say twins, maybe?
1. Twins?

**I don't know why exactly but I felt this would be a great pairing to dig deeper into. So here you have it, a MuraKuro! My first MuraKuro too.**

**Warning: boyxboy, swearing, eventual m-preg, sex scenes present throughout, violence(?) **

**But I intend for this to be cute so it won't be a horrible twisted romance as the warnings suggest. **

…**..**

"Kuro-chin, do you think this will be enough snacks?" the giant asked, brushing his the loose pieces from his bangs back.

"If you stop eating them then we will definitely have enough." Monotone replied as the short male carried the cake.

"Kag-chin will love his cake." Murasakibara dipped his head in unarguable nod.

Kuroko glanced up at Murasakibara, a slight smile gracing his pale pink lips. "Only because you made it." Kuroko agreed and the purple head beamed happily. "How is it going with Himuro?" Kuroko asked, turning the corner toward another barren street.

"Lately Muro-chin has been kinda angry and nervous, Kuro-chin, and every time I ask him what's wrong he ignores me and leaves. I just want Muro-chin to be happy again." Murasakibara closed up the bag of chips, stuffing them in his pocket. " And Kag-chin?"

The bluenette's baby blue eyes seemed hurt slightly before the smaller boy sighed. "Kagami hasn't really wanted to do anything with me lately. I have to beg him to go out with me and even then, he is always texting someone else on his phone. " Then Kuroko looked up, hopefulness only expressed through his large eyes. "Maybe when he sees his birthday present he will be happy again."

"Maybe Muro-chin will cheer up if I give him our anniversary present early. I had to stop buying many snacks so I had money. Muro-chin has to love it!" Murasakibara clapped his hands lightly with a smile.

Both fell into comfortable silence as they walked toward the hotel they had both saved up for Kagami's birthday party. As Kuroko walked in he went straight to the front desk, trying to get noticed by the receptionist. But nothing worked until Murasakibara walked up, staring at the man who cowered slightly.

"wh-what can I help you with, sir?" He questioned a wavering smile on his face.

The giant pointed to the unseen person standing almost one and half feet below him. "Kuro-chin." Was his only spoken word.

"But there is no one-" The mans eyes widened into saucers before he bowed deeply. "I am sorry for not seeing you. "

"Top floor, room 11-10." Kuroko told the man. "Under the name Kuroko Tetsuya." With a bow Kuroko was given a key and both teens walked to the elevator. Murasakibara scared everyone away, no one had noticed Kuroko as usual, his massive height did the trick.

"Kuro-chin can I push buttons?" The giant questioned. With a nod from the bluenette he jammed his finger into it, completely satisfied with his job.

They stepped out and Kuroko stopped in front of the giant. "We have to be quick because Kagami and Himuro should be here in half an hour. If you do good, I'll buy you popsicles." Kuroko told him.

"Popsicles with Kuro-chin~" He sang softly but loud enough for the bluenette to hear.

A minute later Kuroko was opening the door, letting Murasakibara walk in first, flipping on the lights. But he suddenly stopped in his tracks, Kuroko barely having enough time to stop the cake from being crushed.

"Murasakibara?" Kuroko questioned, trying to peer around the taller boy. But he purposely moved to block Kuroko. Kuroko huffed in annoyance. "I will Ignite Pass you in the back." He warned, grabbing the others arm and carefully moving him aside.

"Kagami will love the cake and presents, I mean I really hope he…does….." Kuroko looked up, his gaze following Murasakibara's to where the couch sat...

With two people….

Two very naked people….

Two very naked boys…

Kagami and Himuro….

Kuroko was shocked, to say the least. Hurt bloomed across his face, eyes threatening to overflow but instead he sighed, closing his eyes to regain his expressionless mask. Kagami was frozen, bent over Himuro, _inside_ Himuro, while Himuro had his arms _squeezing_ Kagami's butt.

"The room and cake are for you. I'll leave your present on the table. Goodnight, Kagami, Himuro." Kuroko bowed to them before turning to take the snacks and drinks out of Murasakibara's arms, setting them just past the entry way.

Kuroko looked up to see Murasakibara, whom he thought would have one of his terrifying expressions on. But no… his bottom lip quivered as tears spilled down his cheeks silently. "Happy early anniversary Muro-chin." Murasakibara laid the wrapped box next to the snacks before grabbing Kuroko's arm way too tightly and dragging the bluenette after him.

**~ooo~oOo~ooo~**

**Time Skip: Murasakibara's Apartment**

Murasakibara dragged Kuroko inside the apartment, locking the door behind him. He threw his keys in the general direction of the end table, kicking off his shoes and letting his coat land on the ground. Kuroko watched him, then quietly took off his own coat and shoes, picking up the discarded keys and laying them neatly next to the picture of the Generation of Miracles. Then the bluenette picked up the shoes, gently lining them up in the proper place and hanging the huge coat up after dusting it off.

Kuroko made his way toward the muffled sound of sobbing coming from the bathroom. Kuroko knocked lightly, waiting for a response he never got. Instead Kuroko slid down the wall opposite the bathroom and finally went into a full state of shock. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything as the images of Kagami and Himuro went round and round inside his head.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there for when Murasakibara ducked out of the bathroom to almost trip over the tiny bluenette. "Kuro-chin?" he had noticed the younger boy had not cried, a few seconds of a hurt expression before he had sighed and acted as though it had been the most normal thing he had ever seen.

But years of knowing Kuroko told him otherwise. His friend was shocked, not going to be able to do anything for awhile. Betrayall always pierced through Kuroko the hardest. His large hand gently brushed soft baby blue locks, comforted by the softness.

With a sigh he picked up the virtually weightless teen and padded lightly to his room. Once there he ignored all the snacks, only thinking of them long enough to slap them off the bed. Pulling back the covers, Murasakibara climbed into bed, attempting to let Kuroko go when he found the mentioned still had a tight grip on his shirt. A smiling sigh and both laid down on the bed, cuddling as Kuroko made that the only possible position.

Minutes later only soft sniffles were heard as large hands rubbed circles on the tiny boys back, both at their most vulnerable.

**~ooo~oOo~ooo~**

**Time Skip: Morning At Murasakibara's Apartment**

Murasakibara stretched, moving to stand when he felt a light weight hauling him down. Opening his purple eyes he saw that Kuroko was still clinging to him, arms and legs wrapped around his abdomen. His face was finally relaxed, mouth slightly parted so little puffs of breath tickled Murasakibara's nape. His small hands clutched at his broad back, refusing to let go. His thin pale legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, fitting perfectly against the purple heads hips.

A chuckle escaped Murasakibara as he wrapped a long arm around the bluenette, moving into a sitting position. "Kuro-chin~" He whispered, ruffling the blue locks that were standing up at the weirdest of angles.

"Sleep…" Murasakibara raised a purple eyebrow at the husky reply.

"No, Kuro-chin. I need to get up." He told the younger boy before Kuroko nodded, releasing the other. "Night Kuro-chin." After whispering those words and tucking in Kuroko, the giant walked out of the room, ducking into the room where he started the shower.

Once he stripped himself of yesterday's clothes he stepped under the steaming water. Murasakibara ran his hand through his long hair, digging his nails into his scalp . ' _Muro-chin had actually betrayed him, with Kag-chin of all people, his own brother, for gods sake. Even worse as it was Kag-chin had betrayed Kuro-chin when he had known Kuro-chin had crushed on him since the first time they met, where as Muro-chin and him had fallen in love slowly, before finally dating.' _

He nodded slightly to himself as a thought hit him. '_The only ones left to trust were the Generation of Miracles, his only real friends.'_ Murasakibara shut off the water, pushed open the shower stalls door to find Kuroko sitting on the floor, knees clutched to his chest, staring at the floor.

Murasakibara grabbed his towel when he noticed Kuroko staring at him. "Kuro-chin?" he asked his face actually heating up in embarrassment.

"I was lonely without you there." Kuroko stated. The bluenette stood, walking over and wrapped his thin arms around the giant, muscled body.

"you missed me that much Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked, staring wide eyed at his friend.

A nod was felt against his chest, before a soft voice was heard. "Hai."

"I need to get dressed Kuro-chin."

"Oh." Kuroko said before stepping back, blue eyes staring at the ground. Murasakibara tilted his head to the side, smiling slightly at Kuroko's obvious pout. The giant placed a hand on the smaller boys head, letting the hand drop down to hold the back of Kuroko's neck lightly.

Murasakibara leaned down and kissed the back of the boys neck, getting a small gasp from the bluenette, before sucking hard on his pale skin. Kuroko whimpered, clawing down the giant's chest, breath hot and wet against Murasakibara's skin.

Murasakibara leaned over the bluenette, hooking his fingers around the boys boxers before tugging them down. Kuroko's mouth quickly found Muraskaibara's nipple, licking and sucking, making a low moan escape Murasakibara's mouth.

Murasakibara lifted Kuroko into his arms, lips interlocked as his pale arms and legs wrapped tightly around his large body. They stumbled through the hallway, ending up somehow on the bed where both were quickly stripped of their clothes.

Kuroko quickly dipped his head low, trailing tongue filled kisses to his partner's hips, staring at Murasakibara's huge length. He slowly opened his mouth, head bobbing slowly as Murasakibara, threw his head back and moaned, pushing Kuroko's head forward, faster and faster, grabbing hold of his blue hair.

Kuroko gasped lightly as the taller boy came in his tiny mouth, the salty substance running down his throat. Kuroko glanced up, licking his lips as Murasakibara pulled him up by his hair to sit on his lap. Murasakibara leaned forward, deeply kissing Kuroko, all the while teasing his tip and entrance to feel the boy squirm in his arms.

Soon, Kuroko was riding one finger, two fingers, three, four, five, making the bluenette gasp in pain as a finger was added each time. Murasakibara gently laid Kuroko down on the bed, facing him. After lifting the boys hips up, the giant thrusted deep into the pale bottom, a pain filled gasp meeting his ears.

"Just tell me when you get used to it, Kuro-chin." Mursakibara whispered in the bluenette's ear, nipping it and running his hand up and down his length.

Kuroko tearfully clung to Murasakibara, digging his nails into the broad back. "Just keep going." Kuroko whispered, hissing slightly in pain as Murasakibara pulled back before thrusting faster, faster, faster… until Kuroko and him were exhausted, the pale boy passed out in the purple haired giants arms.

**~ooo~oOo~ooo~**

**3 Weeks Later**

**Kuroko's Apartment**

Kuroko leaned over the toilet, sick and in tears. For the past couple of days he had been throwing up, having headaches, back pain, and had to go to the bathroom way more than usual. It was like hell for him.

He had already spent a week of break alone at home, sick, and worn out. Kagami had tried calling hundreds of times at least until Kuroko just turned off his phone and threw it off somewhere in his room.

A pounding on the front door roused Kuroko enough to wipe off his mouth, pushing weakly off the floor to end up falling back down anyway. He had finally made it into his bedroom by crawling when he heard several pairs of feet pounding through his apartment and into his bedroom.

"God damnit Tetsu! Why haven't you picked up?" Aomine yelled at Kuroko as the pale boy was picked up bridal style and taken to his bed.

"Kurokocchi! What happened? Are you okay? Kurokocchi answer me!" Kise bounded into the room, jumping toward Kuroko only to get hit by Midorima with a shoe he had found next to him.

"Tetsuya, you should know better than to ignore us. Especially me." Akashi said, walking over and placing a cool hand on Kuroko's forehead. "He's burning up. Get him in the car."

Aomine picked up the limp boy and was down the hall and out the front door when he bumped into Mursakibara. Murasakibara glanced down before silently scooping Kuroko one handed from Aomine and clutching Kuroko to his chest.

"Let's go Mine-chin." Murasakibara started for the limousine, Aomine right beside him. The others followed, Kise with a bag in his hands, most likely Kuroko's clothes.

"Take us to Hikioui Hospital." Akashi ordered the driver, before taking a set at the front of the car, next to Kuroko. "Don't worry Tetsuya."

"Kuro-chin, no worries cause I'm here." Murasakibara told Kuroko who only smiled in return, leaning into the giants side.

About half an hour later the group of six ended up in an expensive hospital. Akashi had seen to it that Kuroko had gotten the best room and best doctor in the whole place.

Kuroko was immediately put through several tests, the doctors finally concluding that something was inside his stomach that was doing this to him. several minutes later an ultrasound machine was wheeled in, all of the boys standing around Kuroko and the monitor.

Kuroko watched the monitor when he heard the doctor mumble under his breath, leaning in closer. He shook his head, leaning over to the phone and dialing a number.

Minutes later a group of older doctors came forward and stared at the screen, whispering to each other. Akashi stepped forward.

"What is going on?" He demanded an answer.

The oldest doctor there stepped forward, glancing at Kuroko. "Well you see, this boy seems to be pregnant."

"….WHAT?" The group yelled, Kuroko only staring at the man.

"Whomever he last had sexual intercourse with about 3 weeks ago is the father, well other father, of this child."

One of the other doctors looked closer at the screen. "Uh, sir, I think they're twins."

Kuroko just stared. He slowly turned to look at where Murasakibara sat, chip bag on the floor, mouth hanging wide open.

"Kuro-chin are they…"

Kuroko nodded. "They're your children."

"….WHAT?"

"A lot happened and now me and Kagami, and Murasakibara and Himuro are no longer together." Kuroko explained a little.

"Kuroko I told you that bastard wasn't good enough for you!" Aomine yelled, falling onto the bed to lay across Kuroko's lap. Kise jumped onto the bed also, waiting for Kuroko to pat his head.

"Kurokocchi, let me help you with the children!" Kise told Kuroko, patting the pale stomach near Aomine's face.

Aomine bit Kise's wrist, glaring at the blonde. "Tetsu would much rather have kids with me!"

"NOOOO AOMINECCHI IS DISGUSTING! HE PROBABLY LOOKS LIKE A WRINKLY OLD MAN!" Kise shouted, a whine in his voice.

"Hey! I do not!" Aomine yelled, smacking Kise in the gut.

"Ryouta shut up." Akashi told the model.

Kise sat cross legged on the bed with Kuroko and Aomine, lips pressed together. Midorima walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding out a blue and silver charm bracelet for Kuroko.

"Your lucky item for today." Midorima glanced over at the bluenette, watching him struggle with putting it on. With a sigh, the greenette leaned across Aomine and snapped the clasp around the tiny, delicate pale wrist of Kuroko. "Well be here to support you." Midorima whispered.

"This will be a secret. If any of you leak it out I will personally see to it that you are never found again." Akashi stared at the doctors.

"Yes, sir." They all replied.

"Now, Murasakibara, I do believe these are your children, correct?" Akashi spun on his heel to look at the purple headed giant.

"Yes, Aka-chin."

"You and Kuroko will move into my private estate, along with the others, as to take care of Kuroko." Akashi took a step closer toward Murasakibara. "But you will bear the most responsibility."

"Yes, Aka-chin." Murasakibara pulled a chair over to Kuroko's bed side, pushing Aomine down a little so he could lay his head on Kuroko's stomach. "I hope they are both cute little girls that look exactly like Kuro-chin."

Kuroko patted his head, letting his hand rest there. "That sounds fine Murasakibara." Kuroko murmured, planting a kiss on his purple head of hair.

Akashi saw the look on Kuroko's face first, kicking the doctors out of the room. Teas flowed freely from his big blue eyes, right onto his hands hat were clasped in his lap. All of them moved in closer, wiping away the tears and whispering words of comfort.

But when Kuroko drew in a shaky breath, they all became quiet. "I'm only 15 and I'm having twins. This is definitely not what I planned. But… but if you guys are there with me I can get through this." Kuroko smiled a rare smile, startling all of them.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Murasakibara's neck, planting a kiss on his lips. Murasakibara smiled lazily, returning the kiss, passionate and full of fire.

"Ne Kuro-chin, just watch, just watch, I'll be there for you so everything will be okay."


	2. Everything Is Changing

**Murasakibara won't be eating snacks all the time like he should be cause that ruins so of the story, so sorry if it's too out of character for you but that's the way it must be… sorry!**

oOo~o0o~oOo

The massive mansion rose up before them. The driveway was found after passing through heavy golden gates, a fountain in front of the house where a turn around driveway was. Pillars on either side of the entry way, marble steps leading up to an old oak door, finished with gold fixtures.

A large dome sat on top of the house, laced with gold and silver. Rooms came off either side of the house to add to the massive front entrance.

Akashi held out a hand to Kuroko as the bluenette climbed out. The others would be coming by later on after turning in there necessary transfer papers to their respective schools.

Akashi looked over to the driver. "Take all the bags into the house."

"Yes, sir." The man did as told while Akashi and Kuroko walked inside, still keeping hold of Kuroko's petite hand.

As soon as they stepped inside a look of awe made its way onto Kuroko's normally blank face. Under the dome roofed entrance the floor was made of marble that matched the pillars outside. A large pillar of marble went from floor to the center of the top of the dome. The walls were white, pure white, and on either wall was a spiraling staircase.

"Your room will be at the center of the house upstairs. Everyone else will have a room surrounding you. Atsushi and I will have the closest rooms to you. Aomine and Kise will be closest to the front of the house and Midorima will be closest to the back of the house." Akashi informed Kuroko as he gently pulled Kuroko up the left spiral staircase.

Immediately as you got to the top there was a white wall with a single door. Akashi opened it and gestured for Kuroko to go in first. Kuroko was still in awe as he saw the strategically placed rooms on the top floor.

Two long rooms were on either side of the door, sliding doors used instead of western ones. Along the far wall was another long room identical to the first two. In the center of the room was a oval room with two sliding doors that came out from the wall. One of the rooms was against the wall but was obviously smaller than the rest, but still close to the oval shaped room. The last room was attached to the center room, most likely with a sliding door in between.

Kuroko turn to look at Akashi who was leaning against the door frame. "Did you have this made for all of us?"

Akashi nodded, the hint of a smile on his lips. "I want you to be comfortable here, Tetsuya."

oOo~o0o~oOo

Kuroko and Akashi were downstairs in the kitchen when Kise and Aomine walked in together, arguing already.

"Kurokocchi help me! Aominecchi said mean things to me again!" Kise whined as he went to find his Kurokocchi.

"Shut up Kise! Get back here!" Aomine yelled as both flew into the kitchen where Akashi was closing the freezer doors and Kuroko held a spoon inches from his mouth.

"Nice to see both of you." Kuroko said before catching the vanilla ice cream that was dripping with his pink tongue.

Akashi raised a questioning eyebrow when Kise turned bright red, hand over his mouth. Aomine licked his lips as he walked forward, a predatory look in his midnight eyes.

"Let me help you Tetsu." Aomine went to lick the same spoon Kuroko had his tongue on still when a hand grabbed hold of his head from above.

A menacing aura came from behind him, the creator of said aura drawing up to his full height. "Mine-chin…" Murasakibara growled out causing Aomine to freeze and glance back at the giant.

Akashi glanced at Kuroko, smiling slightly when the boy perked up considerably as Murasakibara appeared before him.

Murasakibara lifted Kuroko up and sat the smaller boy on his lap as Kuroko ate his ice cream. Murasakibara's fingers gently touched Kuroko's stomach.

Midorima walked in next, sighing before pushing his glasses up. He grabbed a sports drink from the fridge before taking a seat as the others had done.

Akashi folded his hands on the island's marble top before looking around himself in happiness, even though none of them knew it. Having them all around him again was what he always wanted.

"How did the transfers go?" Akashi asked while Kuroko looked around, puzzled they all knew, but without showing the emotion on his face.

Kise smiled. "Mine went perfect, except for the girls trying to kidnap me when they found out. I've been told to be on stand by when the team needs extra players though."

Akashi nodded and turned his gaze toward Midorima.

"All of the paperwork has been submitted and approved. My team has also asked the same of me." Midorima tilted his head back and sipped from the drink.

Akashi's eyes flicked toward Aomine who was half asleep on the countertop. Aomine lazily sat up and nodded.

"Satsuki threw a fit when she found out about it, but otherwise its fine and those idiots told me to play for them anyway." Aomine went back to laying his head on the countertop.

"Atsushi I take it yours went without incident." Akashi turned o look at the giant who was resting his head on Kuroko's soft blue locks.

"Well they gave me a hard time because I fell asleep in the middle of doing paper work and got in trouble for eating snacks too but it did, Aka-chin, it did." Murasakibara snuggled into Kuroko as the boy ate the rest of his ice cream.

"Akashi, what are they talking about?" Kuroko asked.

Akashi smiled lightly at him. "As a precaution they will transfer to Seirin. Though I will still be in Rakuzan."

Kuroko stopped dead and watched Akashi. "I don't need baby sitters." Kuroko hopped down and pulled a sports drink from the fridge.

"They are there to watch over you, yes, but they are there to keep idiots at bay. We cant have your secret getting out otherwise you will be broadcasted all over the world and that's not what we need." Akashi told Kuroko who only stared at them.

"No making a big scene, okay? I just want us to all be normal." Kuroko pointedly looked at Kise who cringed slightly.

"Starting tomorrow, one of my cars will take you all to school. I suggest everyone gets sleep." Akashi stood, leaving everyone as he went toward an office.

oOo~o0o~oOo

Kuroko sat up in his bed, confused as he looked around the unfamiliar room. Then he remembered, he was at Akashi's place.

Kuroko slipped out of bed and walked toward his bathroom, slipping off his t-shirt until he was only in his shorts. Kuroko looked through his drawers for his uniform, sighing when he couldn't find it.

The bluenette rubbed his eyes as he walked over to the sliding door, pushing it aside to walk into the hallway. But instead he found Murasakibara.

Murasakibara looked over, stopping his action of pulling his uniform pants up. "Morning Kuro-chin." He yawned out before slowly looking up and down Kuroko's body.

Kuroko was glad he was trained enough to keep the blush from making its way onto his cheeks. "Have you seen my uniform?" Kuroko asked before he felt a shadow loom over him.

Turning, the boy found Midorima with his uniform. Kuroko took it from the greenette, nodding his head in thanks. Midorima was still only in a pair of boxers, having just gotten orders from Akashi to distribute all the uniforms.

"Thank you Midorima." Kuroko and the greenette disappeared into his room where Midorima opened his mouth to say something but stopped as Kuroko continued to strip, now only in his under wear.

Kuroko stopped his movements to wait for Midorima to speak. Large blue eyes stared at Midorima, causing said man to become self-conscious.

"Akashi said breakfast will be ready in five minutes." Midorima turned on his heel and left.

Kuroko finished getting ready before combing his hair the best he could, giving up half through, and silently making his way down stairs.

In the kitchen, a man with waist length blonde hair braided to hold it back made them breakfast. A plate of pancakes was placed in front of him along with a vanilla milkshake, the man winking at him with a smile.

Akashi walked in, sitting next to Kuroko who was slowly eating the food. "Is it good?" Akashi asked, elegant even as he ate his own pancakes.

"It's delicious." Kuroko replied before the others filed in, plates appearing before them along with drinks.

Aomine stared at the man, before turning o Akashi. "Who's that?"

"This is my personal chef Gunther Sage. He is already aware of the situation so there is no need to keep it secret around him. He is also in charge of Kuroko's diet as the pregnancy progresses." Akashi stood as he finished his breakfast.

"Gunther will also be in charge of driving you to and from Seirin High as well as to places approved by me, and me only." Akashi slung his bag over his shoulder and left the house, heading for Rakuzan.

Gunther placed the dishes in the dishwasher before smiling at everyone.

"Okay, time to go." Gunther donned his designer black coat, over a black button up. He slipped on a pair of black combat boots, pulling his medium shade jeans, flipping his braid back over his shoulder.

oOo~o0o~oOo

Gunther pulled the SUV to a stop, turning around to look at the group of teens behind him. He smiled encouragingly, especially to Kuroko who was nervous even though he only showed it through the way he couldn't keep still.

"Come on Tetsu." Aomine said, sticking his long legs out of the door once Gunther had opened it.

Kuroko took Aomine's offered hand, ducking out and stepping down. Kuroko felt Murasakibara place a hand on he small of his back as he giant stretched himself out of the vehicle.

"Show us the way, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara looked down at the bluenette, a smile on his face.

"Yay, school with Kurokocchi again!" Kise glomped the smaller boy, snuggling up to him.

Midorima kicked him, the blonde falling as the group already walked away from the idiot model. Kuroko could feel everyone's stares though as they walked toward the school building.

"Is that the Generation of Miracles?"

"No it can't be… could it?"

"Why are they all here, and OMG WEARING THE SEIRIN UNIFORM?"

"They cant be getting back together, right? The basketball team wont allow them in though."

Aomine glared at everyone as he caught them staring. Murasakibara only munched on his snacks, clearly uncaring as they walked. Midorima only sighed and pushed up his glasses, holding his lucky item of the day (a dragon statue) in his hand. Kise basically skipped, smiling at everyone, which made girls squeal in response. Kuroko stared ahead with a blank expression on his face, hoping not to run into any of his friends.

Once in the classroom the Generation of Miracles claimed their seats, others letting them take their seat because they were too scared to say no. Kuroko looked at the desk in front of him, the one Kagami sat in.

Thankfully the idiot red head wasn't here yet, giving Kuroko time to prepare himself for everything. But all he could hear was whispers.

"Kuroko is finally back after how long now, but he brings his former teammates back with him. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm too afraid to ask."

"Those basketball people seem to be constantly fighting and this will just add fuel to the fire and stir everything up again."

Kuroko pulled out a book, only to stop when he felt Murasakibara drape himself over his petite shoulders. He followed the giants gaze toward the door where a frozen Kagami stood, watching.

Kuroko realized Murasakibara had changed seats as soon as this had happened. Midorima now had moved from across the room to Kuroko's left at the window. Kise sat on Kuroko's left side and Aomine slammed his feet onto Kagami's desk as he claimed the desk as his own.

Kagami marched forward, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Kuroko?" Kagami swallowed, looking at everyone around Kuroko. "Can we talk?"


End file.
